darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Lumberjack clothing
The set of Lumberjack clothing is dropped in pieces by Undead Lumberjacks in the Temple Trekking minigame. Lumberjack clothing, when worn, gives extra Woodcutting experience for cutting logs. This includes experience gained from chopping ivy, obtaining lumber from a Woodcutting skill plot, and cutting boards for jobs at the sawmill. This does include experience from the Evil Tree Distraction and Diversion, but not for finishing a sawmill job. Level 44 Woodcutting is required to wear Lumberjack clothing. The pieces of Lumberjack clothing are as follows: A full lumberjack set can be stored in the armour case in the Costume Room of a player-owned house. When using the whole set, the experience per log can be calculated by using the formula 1.05 \times (\text{XP per log}) , rounding down to the nearest tenth of an experience point. The 5% experience boost does stack with bonus experience. Obtaining Lumberjack clothing is obtained during the Temple Trekking and Burgh de Rott Ramble minigame. One of the events players may encounter during Temple Trekking is an area where there is a broken bridge. This event is where the clothing can be obtained. In this event, undead lumberjacks may come out of the water (note, sometimes no lumberjacks appear and trees must instead be used to repair the bridge). They drop planks, which can be used to repair the bridge, but they can also occasionally drop pieces of the Lumberjack set. One or more pieces can be obtained per event. After the 17 August 2011 revamp, the undead lumberjacks will drop the pieces in order, starting with the boots, then the hat, legs, and top. Missing pieces will be dropped before you get duplicates of the set. The pieces also became far more common drops after this update. All of the Lumberjack items can be obtained on any of the routes. The pieces are dropped in a cycle and additional sets can be obtained once you have completed one. The fastest way to obtain the Lumberjack set is to guide somebody who has the ability to tell what lies ahead. This gives 3 opportunities to find the broken bridge event at each intersection. Rolayne Twickit has an advantage of being able to see ahead at only level 20, whereas the other NPCs only gain this ability after their third level tier. Alternatively one can take any person through Route One (the easiest route). This enables the player to skip past most combat events. Trivia * The description for the clothes reads, "You'll certainly be alright wearing these", referring to The Lumberjack Song in the British comedy sketch television show . This is one of many references to Monty Python found in RuneScape. * On the first day of release, there was a glitch where players were not able to receive the boots as a drop. It was much easier to get the other clothing pieces before this was fixed. * In the past, Lumberjack clothing failed to apply its experience boost when chopping ivy. This has been fixed. Now it incorporates the extra experience directly into the total experience earned by chopping. * The outfit received, as with all the other experience-boosting sets existing at that point, an increase to the boost it provided, from 2.5% to 5%. This update occurred on 26 September 2012, but went official on 28 September alongside the 4 new experience-boosting sets. Category:Clothing sets Category:Woodcutting